The invention relates to a turnbuckle lock, especially for use on a thin-walled door particularly of control cabinets, with a housing that penetrates through the door in an associated opening and that can be fixed to the door by means of a housing head supported thereon, an actuating mechanism rotatably disposed in the interior of the housing, as well as a locking tongue connected with the actuating mechanism. The turnbuckle lock includes an outer seal to be placed between the housing head and the door during mounting to the door for radial sealing of the door opening, and an inner seal is disposed in the interior of the housing for sealing the actuating mechanism from the housing.
This type of turnbuckle lock is described in DE-C2-33 16 834. With the known turnbuckle lock, the actuating mechanism is inserted into the housing by the housing head of the housing arranged on the outside of the door and is supported in the interior of the housing via a correspondingly formed shoulder against a further axial displacement in the housing; a locking tongue is connected in a positive-fit manner to a shoulder of the actuating mechanism projecting over the inside of the housing and is fixed to the actuating mechanism by a screw that is screwed axially into the actuating mechanism. In addition, a corrugated disk is disposed between the housing and actuating mechanism for tolerance compensation, among other things. For sealing the turnbuckle lock housing, first an outer seal is necessary, the outer seal being mounted on the underside of the housing head during assembly. The outer seal also assumes the function of radial sealing of the door opening against the turnbuckle lock. An inner seal is disposed in the interior of the housing additionally for sealing the housing against the rotatable actuating mechanism therein.
A disadvantage of the known turnbuckle lock is that the individual components of the turnbuckle lock, such as the housing, the actuating mechanism, the locking tongue, the attachment screw, as well as the inner seal and outer seal, must be manufactured and stored in independent production steps. A further disadvantage is that for manufacturing of an individual turnbuckle lock, separate assembly of the individual parts to one another is necessary.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing a turnbuckle lock with the above-described features which can be made simply and therefore, with lower costs.